


I wish you could see yourself the way I see you

by noellx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxious Zuko, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute Zuko, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Superiority Complex, Zutara, adorable Zutara, big brother sokka energy, zuko and katara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellx/pseuds/noellx
Summary: At the age of 8, after his father, the Fire nation emperor, has assaulted him, Zuko and his uncle Iroh move to the South Pole, seeking the protection. There he meets Sokka and Katara and they become good friends. They grow older and soon enough Zuko and Sokka have to leave for university (The university of Ba Sing Se). Two years later Katara is also accepted in the Ba Sing Se university (BSU).And here is where our story begins: Katara hasn’t seen Zuko since he and her brother left for BSU. But now, as she’s accepted in the same university as them, things will get interesting.
Relationships: Katara (Avatar)/Original Character(s), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. The phone call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends who believed in me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends+who+believed+in+me).
  * Inspired by [Purr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071862) by [sparrowkeet1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowkeet1/pseuds/sparrowkeet1). 



> Yeah, I know Zuko got his scar when he was 13, but for the sake of being able to call their friendship “childhood friendship” he will be assaulted by Ozai at the age of 7. ( sorry baby Zuko 🥺🥺)

“How could you vote _me_ , you moron! I literally did medbay scan in front of you!” frowned Zuko.

“I’m sorry, okay, but I just hadn’t have the heart to vote Suki and let her lose.” pleaded Sokka. Of course he knew she was the imposter, but seeing the joy in his girlfriend’s eyes as she won felt better than winning.

“ _Whatever_ ” sighed Zuko. It wasn’t the first time that this happened, so he was used to it... sort of.

“Don’t be upset” said Suki slyly “I was leaving after this game anyway, so you’ll get your time alone with Sokka too.” 

Not that he _hated_ spending time with Sokka when his girlfriend was around - Suki was fun and he really liked her ,but... he just couldn’t shake the hatred of being the third wheel, of being _alone_. “I’m not upset, Suki, so don’t go. I was already intruding when I asked to play with you. I’ve known him my whole life and for better or worse now, we are roommates. I must say I spent way more time with him than you do.” 

Zuko felt genuinely awful for ruining Sokka’s time with his girlfriend, as he did admire their relationship greatly. 

“No, I really have to go, remember?” exclaimed the girl as she got up from the couch. ”I have early flight for Kioshi island. Ty Lee’s birthday is tomorrow, so I have promised her to spend the weekend together.” 

Sokka looked away from his phone screen and his puppy-like pleading gaze stopped on his girlfriend’s face. “Please stay for a little while longer. I promise, Zuko would stop being pain in the ass, just don’t go yet”. Suki bit her lip as she peeked at Zuko’s amused expression. Her mouth curled in a little smile and she sighed. “Okay, but only if Zuko stop being pain in the ass”

The man in question crossed his arms in front of his chest in a theatrical way as if he was deeply hurt. “I am going to my room once my presence is that _unwanted_.” Then he let out a quiet chuckle and got up from the armchair he was sitting on.

Suddenly the phone, rested on one of Sokka’s legs, started ringing. He took it in his hand.

“Hello” answered the man with a smile. He listened to the device on his ear as the person on the other end of the line explained something. Out of nowhere a scowl found its way to the otherwise cheerful face of Sokka and he stood up. He started going back and forth as he jittery stuttered an answer. “O-of course everything is settled” He peeked panicked at Suki. “Yeah, yeah i took the key.”

Zuko looked puzzled at the girl and saw her equally confused expression.

“The paperwork is handled” Sokka laughed nervously. “Yeah I am the best brother, indeed.” His white face and constantly running fingers through his hair telling otherwise. “Okay, see you soon. Bye”He hung up the phone as he threw himself on the couch with a cry.

“Was that Katara?” whispered Zuko.

“Oh, I am so dead!” cried Sokka. 

His girlfriend, still looking confused, sat down beside him. “Sokka what’s happening? Is everything alright with your family?” 

“I am so so dead, very dead indeed!” his voice brittle like he was going to start crying any moment now. “Tui and La help me, she is going to beat the shit out of me when she finds out!”

“Were you talking with Katara? Is everything alright there?” asked Zuko louder this time.

“When she finds out what?” breathed Suki. Instantly Sokka looked at the woman, his eyes wide and glazy. “Sokka you are scaring the crap out of me. What the hell is happening?”

But the boy didn’t answer - he just clapped his forehead with his big palm, leaving a red mark. “Brilliant!” He squeezed Suki’s cheeks and left a big juicy smooch on her lips. “You’re a genius, babe! Not  when , but  if ” his expression gained mischevious look as he started laughing franticly.

Suki didn’t feel like a genius _at all_. Not only she felt confuse, but in the dynamic of the situation she felt stupid as if someone had took the last puzzle piece and she was desperately trying to find it. She opened her mouth to ask the same question for a third time, but closed it immediately when she heard Zuko’s shout.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING WITH YOU,MAN?STOP ACTING PSYCHOTIC AND ANSWER YOUR GIRL’S QUESTION!”

This clearly astonished Sokka, because he seemed to come out of the trance he was in and looked at his friends strangely. The man smiled apologetically as he started rubbing the back of his neck. “Well I kind of promised Katara that I would look at the rental units she had chosen online and submit an application for her, so that she would not have to come from the South Pole. That was erm... like two months ago, so if I don’t find her an apartment soon I am screwed.”

“How soon?” asked Zuko with a look on his face that was hard to read.

“As in she is coming in three days.” as soon as the words left his mouth Sokka comprehend their meaning and his otherwise chocolate skin whitened like milk.

“Sokka, sweetheart, no! Don’t lose your mind again, stay with me! I have one empty room in my apartment. My roommate wanted to rent it out anyway.I'll just tell her when I get home that we already have a tenant, and you'll be left to handle the paperwork tomorrow. Just breathe!” 

Sokka arms wrapped around Suki’s figure in a deep embrace and she heard him whisper softly in her ear “Thank you”.


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know that the North Pole is more conservative than the South Pole, but this is an AU and it’s allowed to make changes. Just bare with me!

Switching off the airplane mode as I passed the Immigration, I put my phone in my back pocket. I collected my baggage and as i walked through the airport, I called Sokka.

“Hi, Katara!” answered the cheerful voice of my brother. 

“Hello” I replied. “I just arrived, so I was wondering if you’d be able to come and drive me to the apartment. It’s okay if you’re busy,” I mumbled quietly. I should have asked him yesterday, before my plane’s departure, not now. “I would get a cab, just text me the address”

“I am waiting for you outside the entrance doors, you dummy!” gushed my brother as he started chuckling. 

“Okay, I am coming outside any minute now.” I ran the last few steps between me and the door and when I saw my brother’s bright smile, my eyes started watering. Yes, he comes home for a few weeks in the summer breaks, but after two years I am finally truly reunited with Sokka. He took my baggage with one hand and the other wrapped around my shoulder. 

“Wow, Katara, I must say I really did miss you.” he joked.

“Does that surprise you?” I rose my eyebrows.

“Yes, indeed.”

I elbowed him and he started laughing. We walked through the parking to what seemed like a used Volkswagen. I glanced at him as he opened the trunk to put my luggage away. “It’s bought with my savings” he shrugged.

I opened the front seat door and entered the vehicle. “Oh, cool...” was my only reply. He got into the driver’s seat and cut the engine.

“Don’t look at me like that!” 

“Like what?”

“I see pity in you eyes” hissed Sokka. “Can you believe, my own sister!”

“I don’t pity you! It’s just... you could’ve asked father if you needed more money. There are only so much things to buy in the South Pole, you know.” I said as I stared through the window into the drizzling evening. Ba Sing Se, known for its rich culture and colour, was now sleeping.

“I have just enough money, don’t worry about me. Dad’s income must be spent wisely and buying a car is just a luxury. Besides you education needs funding too.” I felt Sokka fixing his gaze on me, but I kept avoiding eye contact as my eyes continued scanning the city of dreams. Money was always an issue in our household after mum died. 

“Anyways, how was your flight?”

I snapped out of my  thoughts and finally looked at my brother. “It was quite pleasant, especially the tiny chocolate bar - I can still feel its delicious taste on my tongue.” 

Sokka smiled at me and squeezed my hand “I am glad.” Then he put his back on the steering wheel and concentrated his eyes on the road ahead. I turned on the radio and the remaining time of the drive was spent in quiet humming and ridiculous dance moves. 

After what felt like an eternity, because of the awkward atmosphere, we finally arrived in front of an unfamiliar block of flats. I narrowed my eyes at my brother. He avoided my gaze and got out of the car. Before I even opened my door, he was already walking with my baggage towards the building’s entrance. I saw him peeking at me while his shaking free hand was desperately trying to put the key in the door’s lock.

Something wasn’t quite right, I just couldn’t put my finger on it yet. Although the state of the man in front of me fed my suspicion more, I decided to keep quiet and let things unfold naturally. As my foot touched the bottom step of the stairs leading to the entry of the block, Soka finally unlocked the door. 

“After you” I heard my brother quivering voice. He held the door for me, still avoiding my sight. We climbed the stairs in silence, except for his quiet “Here” when we reached the sixth floor. I followed him through the unlit common area between the flats. He led me to door number 24 and at last looked at my eyes. “I’m so sorry, Katara! Please, don’t be mad at me.”

I furrowed my brows in confusion. He ran one hand trough his hair and began “Remember when you asked me to find you a rent unit?” his breathing was shallow and rapid and his hands were frantically adjusting the cuffs of his sweater. “Well i didn’t do that....” when he saw my wide eyes he added “BUT- please don’t be upset -“ Upset wasn’t quite the word I would use here - more like furious. What was that show all about? He drove me all the way here just to announce that I don’t have a place to live?! “I shared this issue with my girlfriend and she suggested me to rent a room in her apartment. I thought you won’t mind if you have two roommates. You can share clothes and do girly things!” 

Oh... so after all I won’t be homeless. “That is what all the fuss was about? You’re such a baby, honestly! As long as I have a roof over my head, I am happy.” 

Sokka exhaled the breath he was holding in his lungs. “Well that was fun!” he laughed “I didn’t think I would satisfy your expectations that easily.”

“Ha ha! You’re hilarious” I said sarcastically.Sokka shrugged and rang the doorbell. A girl with hair like raven feathers answered the door. Her cold sight scanned my brother’s body and she nodded.

“Suki your annoying boyfriend is here!” scolded she the air behind her. Then her white face disappeared in the darkness of the apartment.  Such an affable girl  I thought. 

I heard the light footsteps of Sokka’s girlfriend and in a fraction of a second she was standing in the doorway. “Don’t just stand there, come inside!” she smiled at me “It is your new home, after all.” True, but it didn’t feel like home at all. The apartment was in modern design with all of its furniture being white or black - totally different from our rustic one back in the South Pole. It was elegant and stylish, but cold and somehow empty, resembling the pale woman who opened the door. I assumed she was the owner of the unit, and Suki only rented a room, just like me.

Sokka and I entered the flat as his girlfriend led us through the long corridor. She showed us my room which was the one in the far left end of the hallway. Suki encouraged me with a friendly nod and I opened the door. It was bigger than I expected : a large window, on the opposite wall from where I was standing in the door frame, brought in the warmth of the sun’s rays; in the left corner was a kingsize bed, next to which was a white humongous wardrobe; on the right side of the room was a small desk with a book shelf beside it. There i noticed another door. Suki followed my sight and exclaimed “Yeah, this is your bathroom!”

“Your own bathroom, sis! So cool, right?”

“And you say this isn’t out of my budget?”

“Yes, Sokka told me how much money you set aside for rent and I talked with Mai. She said it’s okay, as long as you pay the bill and don’t complain about the grocery shop schedule.” answered the girl instead.

I finally let the breath I didn’t know I was holding. I let myself beam with happiness, while I went to hug Suki. “Thank you so much! It’s thousand times better than the ones I was considering. You are a saviour!”

“Well at least that won the sister’s liking. One down two more to go!” she taunted Sokka. His face turned bright red and he stammered something that was supposed to be a chuckle. I had never seen my brother like that.  I think I will get along with her pretty easy.  “Anyways, I will leave you to examine the place and unpack in peace.In the meantime, May will order a pizza, so if you want, you can join us for a supper.” She gazed at her boyfriend with her big bright eyes and tilted her head with a smile.

Sokka cleared his throat and stated. “Well, I am going to go too, Katara. At home Zuko is cooking this delicious ravioli meal and I can’t wait to dig a fork in.” He and Suki exited the room and I was left alone with my thoughts. 

I was extremely tired, so I decided instead of spending all night tidying my belongings, to shower and go to bed without eating dinner, and unpack my luggage in the morning. As I was drifting off, the picture of happy Zuko cooking ravioli popped into my head. Oh, how i missed him! 

********

On the next day I woke up early and the first thing i did, of course after brushing my teeth and doing my skincare routine, was taking care of my baggage. I hadn’t brought many things since I was going to go shopping anyway: most of the things in my suitcase were household necessities and a few clothes - the weather at home didn’t allow much space to be fashionable and my wardrobe consisted mainly of winter garments. It’s no secret that here in the Earth Kingdom the weather is much more warmer with the winter being softer. Whether I like it or not I must buy new clothes, otherwise I would risk melting in the heat.

When I finished shoving things in random places it was already past 10 and I was sure I had missed the opportunity to ask my roommates wether or not they wanted to eat breakfast with me. Lucky for me, they weren’t morning people, so when I went to the kitchen to make myself tea I was surprised to meet their sleepy faces.

“Good morning” yawned Suki. 

“Well, good morning to you too, my sleeping beauty” i taunted with a smile. Although her eyes looked almost closed like slits and her cheeks were still puff, she possessed such unearthly power to amaze, that she looked pretty even in this simple setting.  I get why my brother would be fond of her. “Does anyone want coffee? I’m making tea, but you two look in desperate need of caffeine.”

“Yes coffee will be fine” agreed the other girl with softer expression than the night before. “ I am Mai, by the way. Sorry for my cold welcoming before, I just wasn’t in the mood for your brother’s usual whining.”

I started chuckling and covered my mouth with my hand. “Nice to meet you too, Mai, I am Katara. You seem to be more rational than you roommate. Who on the earth would willingly imprision themselves with Sokka” i looked at Suki. She and Mai started laughing and at that moment I mentally thanked my stupid brother for having a short memory. I had never had a girl friend, let alone two, and at that moment I felt happier than I’d ever been in the last two years. Yes, I love my family and I don’t imply in any kind of way that spending time with them is dull, but with Sokka and Zuko being away I was lonely and sad - family and friends are completely different things and one needs them both.Then an idea came to me.

“How does it sound a “get-to-know-each-other” brunch? Plus that means you get to show me some good places to eat and that would mean the world to me.”

Suki turned to Mai and raised her eyebrows. Mai tilted her head and for the first time curled her lips in what must had been a shy smile. “Sounds appealing to me.”

“Brilliant!” was my only answer.

******

My roommates took me to “The Pastry house” which was a tiny family restaurant on the corner of our street. The weather that day was sunny and bright, therefore we chose a table in the garden, so we could feel the light breeze running through our hair while we chatted.

“So Sokka told me you are criminal justice major?” 

“Yeah, this year will be my third one...” she started then her wide blue eyes pierced mine. “Wait he actually talks to you about me? He never introduced me to you whenever you facetimed. I seriously thought he is ashamed of me or something...”

“No! Are you kidding me? He never shut ups about you. It’s always Suki this and Suki that. It’s actually pretty nice to finally put a face on “my brother’s girlfriend”. I don’t think he did that on purpose. He can be airhead sometimes.” I put my hand on Suki’s and smiled. She really didn’t have anything to worry about with Sokka. “He’s crazy about you, you know.”

“That’s what I’m trying to explain to her every time she thinks he wants to break up. The man worships you in every way possible and here you are wondering if he has doubts about you.” stated Mai with such a confidence, that I got the impression that guys fall for her all the time. But why shouldn’t they? She’s a gorgeous young woman with sharp brain and lots of charisma. 

“So what about you, Mai? What are you studying?”

“Interior design.”

“Well isn’t that wonderful! We can walk together to university! I’m a visual art major, so our lectures are most likely to be in the same building.”

“Yeah, you’re right and I would be delighted” she took out her phone from her bag and started scrolling. “ I am going to airdrop you my curriculum, so we can synchronise our schedules.”

“Sure, I’ll send you mine as well.” I turned around and opened my bag which was hanging on the side of the chair I was sitting on. As I was looking for my phone I heard my ringtone coming from the pocket of my denim jacket. I looked at the screen and mentally chuckled when I saw who was calling. I peeked at Mai and she gave me understanding nod.

“Zuko!” 

“Hello, you little brat” he didn’t gave me any time to answer back as he continued taunting me. “How could you finally be in the same continent as me and never bother to at least call?  I had to ask your brother - the moron forgot to tell me my other best friend’s in town and judging by your surprise I must say your memory is as short as his! How come I wasn’t the first person you wanted to see when you got here?”

“Obviously I was planning on calling you, but I had already made plans with my roommates and to be fair I last saw you a month ago - two weeks of your extraordinary personality and I am good to go without seeing you the whole semester” It was my time to josh with him. Of course that wasn’t true, but this was our way of communication and to be honest I was quite enjoying it. 

On the opposite part of the table Suki and Mai were listening closely with their eyes fixed on mine.

I heard him puff on the other side of the line. “ Don’t kid yourself, darling. I bet you can’t survive even a day without think about me.” I started laughing and even tho I couldn’t see him I got the feeling he was smiling. “Anyways, whether or not you are constantly daydreaming about me is your business. That’s not what I called you for-“

“And what did you call me for, Zuko?” I interrupted him.

“Well I wanted you to know that I am cooking your favourite for dinner.” 

“Oh, that’s-“

“I will be expecting your arrival at 7. Suki will give you the address.” And just like that he hung up. 

I put my phone on the table and fixed my sight on my girl friends’ curious faces. Strangely, Suki was grinning which made me uncomfortable, so I shifted my gaze onto Mai.

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot.” I grabbed my phone again. “The curriculum.”

“I sensed interesting conversation going on between you two. What’s that about?” she threw her hands in front of her in a dramatic way trying to imply she was clueless although I had a feeling that that wasn’t the case at all.

I tried to ignore Suki’s remarks since her words made me more and more uncomfortable, making myself busy with finding the file I had to send to my roommate. 

Lucky for me, when I airdropped it to her, she broke the silence with: “I dunno what’s the deal with that dude, but who’s Zuko? I’ve never heard of him.”

“You know that guy I told you about - Sokka’s roommate?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! The silent weirdo that’s always intruding your time with Dummy?”

I furrowed my brows in confusion. They called Zuko “Silent weirdo”? Why? Suki bit her lip and glanced at me with concern.

“Let me explain! I have never used these words” she started waving her handsdefensively in front of her chest. “Katara, you must believe me! He sure can be annoying with his constant need of Sokka’s attention, but I have never called him names! It’s not like me!”

“Yeah, Suki’s telling the truth - I just interpreted her words with mine.” Mai glanced at me. “ It’s nothing personal, I’ve just met plenty of guys with that description and they just give me the vibes, you know...”

“Yeah, okay, I get it - he sometimes can get a little territorial, but he is fun to be around once you get to know him and he relaxes around you.” i said softly. Because yeah, he is my best friend and that means a lot. He was the only person, besides my brother, that took under consideration my views and not just ignore my ideas, because I was a girl. Living in a country that is that far away from any civilisation, makes an impact on our people’s perceptions. The South pole is maybe the most conservative and misogynistic country in the entire world. There women don’t have any rights. We are seen just as housewives and providers of heirs. Our voice doesn’t matter, our dreams doesn’t matter, we don’t matter. But my father and my grandmother raised me to be different, to stand for myself, for what I want. And I want people to see the real Zuko, the one I know, because it pains me to hear them saying nasty things about him. He truly is a sweet guy, but then again he does give the expression of being an outsider. Maybe it’s the scar...

“I am sorry, Katara, you’re right. I shouldn’thave judged someone I have never met.” apologised Mai. Her otherwise pale face was red as a tomato and she looked genuinely ashamed of what she’d said.

I took her hand in mine and squeezed it lightly. “It’s alright, Mai. Everybody makes mistakes - after all we are human. If you have ever the chance to get to know him truly you’ll understand.” then I reached across the table and hugged her in a friendly embrace. At the beginning she was astonished, but after a brief moment of realisation, her arms wrapped around my body as well and I felt her relax.

As I let go of her the waitress came and asked for our orders. I let Mai picked my food and just ordered a cup of grey tea. Suki got for herself blueberry pie and Mai and I got peach cheesecake.

“It is delicious, Mai. Thank you! I should just give you the privilege of ordering for me from now on.” I commented after I tried my dish and I was almost a hundred percent sure I saw her eyes sparkle with joy.

“Hey! Did you forget about me? At least give me the opportunity to show you what I am capable of and then decide which one of us deserve the honour! Be fair, girl!”

We started laughing so hard I almost cried. The conversation passed trough one topic after another and it was so exciting, that when we finished eating and looked at the clock it was long past noon. We paid the bill and as we walked home I felt so overwhelmingly thankful for ever meeting them, that I couldn't take the smile off my face. 

We got to our flat and everyone started doing their daily duties. 

I asked Suki to text me Sokka and Zuko’s address and then left her alone to prepare for the start of the new school year - she said she needed to analyze some case for one of her classes. May was reading a novel, so I decided to go to my room and take a nap. I had four hours until the dinner and my apartment wasn’t that far from my brother’s, so I set an alarm for 6 o’clock. Even though I didn’t feel tired, as soon as I lied down on my soft mattress I drifted off.

My nap ended with the annoying sound of my alarm and I got up to dress up and prepare for the dinner. I put on some jeans, black graphic T-shirt and my denim jacket. Then I did my hair in two dutch braids, but didn’t but makeup, except a little bit mascara. After that I went to put my vans sneakers and as I was opening the front door I shouted quick goodbye to my roommates. I climbed down the stairs and started walking the four blocks distance between my destination and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave your constructive criticism in the comments <33


	3. Long awaited gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be up a week ago, but it was also supposed to be 3000-ish words long and here we are at 6000.

I was standing in front of the apartment’s door. My foot was nervously tapping the floor and I was bitting my inner cheek as I quickly ran different scenarios in my head. _What was I so nervous about? It wasn’t that long since I last saw him, but yet again now was different. Even though he comes home with Sokka for the holidays I don’t get to see him that much. He didn’t seem different back then, but it was in a familiar environment, now we are far away from home. Will this factor affect the way he acts? I am scared! Am I acting differently? Why am I overthinking this? I’ve known Zuko since I was a kid! Can two years change that much a person?_

_No! Just ring the fucking doorbell, you moron. That’s Zuko we’re talking about! Everything will be fine!_

I exhaled and at last rang the doorbell. For a few seconds nothing happened, but then the door was opened. I had expected to see him, but instead I had to bear the sly grin my brother was giving me.

“What?”

“You’re twenty minutes early! Zuko said you would be here at 7.”

“Yeah, so what? I thought the walk would be longer” I started defending myself. My brother continued staring at me with his nasty grin. “Am I expected to just stand here for twenty minutes or I can come in?”

Sokka finally moved from the door frame and I entered the apartment. As I was taking off my shoes and hanging up my jacket on the coats hanger, I caught his gaze. “Why are you looking at me that way? Do I have something on my nose?” I started wiping it with the back of my palm.

“No, it’s... I - I just now noticed how much you have grown. Don’t get me wrong, it has been a long time since I realised you’re not a little girl anymore, but you had to be accepted in university and come here for my brain to comprehend that you’re an independent woman. That’s all...”

_What? I would’ve never guessed that he would say that._ “I - erm... Thank you, I guess?!” He didn’t say anything, he just wrapped his hands around my shoulders and I felt my cheek starting to get wet from his silent tears. I might have cried too if my eyes hadn’t found Zuko’s. At first we both just froze in our places and stared at each other, but then Sokka let go of me and I found myself jumping in his arms. We stayed like that, embracing each other, for a while. Then my brother cleared his throat awkwardly and Zuko pushed me away and stepped back.

“Yeah, yeah, Zuko, you haven’t seen her for a while, but you have greater concern. The food could catch on fire if you don’t watch it carefully!”

“If you’re that big of an expert why don’t you cook and I’m just gonna give you advices!” Zuko’s deadly sight pierced my brother’s head as if it was trying to explode it. Sokka just shrugged and turned to me.

“Katara, come help me set the table, would you?”

“Sure.”

As I was helping my brother fold the napkins and arrange the utensils I peeked at Zuko. His back was facing us, but he seemed relax. I mentally smiled - _I love their friendship dynamic, it’s so fun to watch and to be around them, except of course if you’re in the middle of their fight. But as a bystander you can always have a good laugh. At the begging It was strange to me how they can get from aggressive hassle to “brother’s quality time” in a fraction of a second, but then I got it - that means a real friendship bond. Whenever I am with them I get the feeling that everything around us is transient, all but their relationship - it on the other hand feels like it can last eternity. I need to have this in my life too. Not that I don’t have strong bond with both of them, but as I’ve said before having a girl friend is different - it is a unique relationship and can never be compared with anything else._

I was brought back from my thoughts when Zuko said “Dinner’s ready!” and put our veggie soup bowls on the table. It looked so temptingly delicious that I’m sure my stomach started roaring. However, as I was standing from the couch to join the guys on the table, Sokka’s phone made a sound that notified him that he had a new message.

“Katara, would you bring me the phone since you’re already up?” I nodded in response and went to grab it from the cabinet it was left on. I took it in my hand and noticed that the screen was still lit.

“It is from-“ I stopped as I inadvertently read the message. I pressed the lock button and looked at my feet, still walking towards the dining part of the room.

“From who?” asked Sokka as he continued digging his spoon into the bowl.

“I don’t know. Th-the screen went off before I was able to read anything!” I felt my face burning and as I sat on the chair left for me I bowed my head even lower, if that was possible.

Sokka didn’t seem to notice my sudden embarrassment since after he read it he was trying to wipe his mouth with a napkin as quickly as possible. He stood up and without any sort of explanation, he basically ran his way towards the corridor. I heard the loud noice of the front door shutting and his steps running down the stairs.

“Well, that was unexpected!” rose his eyebrow Zuko. “Do you know what’s the deal with him or he’s just in one of his maniac states again?”

“I erm... sort of lied when I said I didn’t read the message. It was from Suki and-“ I am sure that in that moment not only my face but my ears too were bright red “-it stated she’s “in the mood”.”

As I finally moved my sight from my feet into Zuko’s eyes I noticed his face turning the same colour as his scarlet hoodie. “Oh, that-“ he tried to clear his throat, but it sounded more like he was choking.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to pat you on the back?” I stood up from my chair. “Do you need some water?” _What a stupid question! Of course he needs water! The man is choking and I am just standing here waiting for a response! What the heck, Katara! What’s wrong with you?!_

“It- wo-uh” he struggled to form words “-yes” but at that point I had already ran the distance between me and the counter. I turned the tap and grabbed the first cup I saw. The usual seconds that take for it to full all the way up now seemed like ages and the noise of Zuko’s fist patting his chest felt like ticking of a clock. I was finally able to relax when I handed him the water and just then I noticed how sticky the handle of the cup was. I was so caught up in the moment that I hadn’t even noticed whether or not it was clean, not that it mattered. He drank it’s contentions in a heartbeat and I noticed how his chest started moving more naturally. Zuko turned to look at me , his face still red. “The floor must be wiped, otherwise the parquet will begin to soak the water and it will damage.”

I turned around to look at the wet spot between the table and the couch. Apparently my socks too were wet. I must have spilled some of the water, when I was running around with the cup. “I am sorry! I really didn’t mean to damage your floor I-“ I grabbed the sponge from the kitchen counter “-I was so worried-“ I squeezed my eyes when I returned to the spot and start wiping it. I was sure my face was scarlet and I was that close to let my tears out. _Today was an emotional mess with what my brother said and the joy I felt from finally having female friends, and the fear I newly experienced._ Zuko got up from his chair and threw himself on the couch. I peeked at him for a second and managed to see his sly smile before I heard his raspy laughter.

“You should have seen your face, Katara! As if you had seen a ghost! Priceless!” his bantering tone made an impact on me, because my eyes widened and I furrowed my brows, but yet again avoided his sight. How could he turn such a serious situation into teasing and most importantly poke me about “worrying too much”. Yes, I know the whole scene was a bit hilarious, but at the same time it can turn into a real nasty one quickly.

“I thought you were going to die, asshole!”

Zuko straightened his back from the reclining position he was in and sat down. He put his elbows on his thighs and tilted his head as he laid his chin on his palm. The golden eyes that pierced me now were full of amusement, and that silly smile he was giving me began to get wider and wider with my growing irritation. “Now, now, stop with the attitude. I was the one choking.”

“Next time I’ll let you die!” I shouted still not returning his stare. “An-and I will watch you suffer, you ungrateful bastard!”

The atmosphere around us somehow shifted. Although I couldn’t see him because my attention was focused on finishing the task I was doing, I was sure he was giving me one of those “you don’t have any idea what you have got yourself into” type of looks.

“Next time?” his tone was different “Don’t you think it’s going to be at least little bit harder to get rid of me?!” He leaned on his thighs more and I felt him coming closer. “Come to think of it-“ he knelt on the floor near me and before I realised what was happening, his warm hand took my chin and gently tilted my head towards his. I finally met his golden sight and it was a bit strange at the beginning- I wanted to look away, but at the same time I was so mesmerised by his gaze that I just couldn’t, I didn’t have the will to break our eye contact. He clearly sensed what was going on inside my mind, because he chuckled and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. Zuko leaned closer and licked his lips. “I want to think that if-“ he whispered softly “ I were to die choking, at least you would try with your hands-“ Zuko put his palm on the hand in which I held the sponge. With his other hand he took it away and threw it on the floor, splashing some of it’s soaked water. “ -on my neck-” I felt his warm breath on my nose “-and not with your brother’s horny text messages-”

The phone rang.

Zuko finally gazed away and stood up. I followed his back with my eyes. He leaned on the book shelf and took his phone from its place on the middle tier. “I’m not finished” he peeked back at me just before he tapped the screen to answer. “Hey. Oh yeah yeah, I figured.” I tilted my head and drew my eyebrows together. With his peripheral vision he caught my glance and mouthed “Sokka”. I parted my lips in a “Oh” shape and nodded understandingly.

“If she’s comfortable with sleeping here, I wouldn’t mind.” His body remained facing the book shelf, but his eyes were scanning me. “I won’t put her to sleep on the couch! I will give her my room, if yours is so sacred, not that I think she would want to stay there in the first place.” Zukokept studying me while Sokka was telling him something on the phone. I supposed it was funny, because he kept biting his lips trying not to laugh. “Of course we knew, mate. It was written on your face the moment you read the message.” This time Zuko let a real chuckle and squeezed his eyes in amusement. Even though the phone wasn’t on speaker and he was far from me I heard my brother’s scream. I couldn’t figure out what he was saying, but it looked like Zuko didn’t either. He moved the device away from his ear and hang up with the words “Whatever, Sokka. Bye!”

“I suppose I am spending the night here?” I asked. Given the answer Zuko gave that was the most logical explanation after all.

“Only if you want to. I am sure they can’t stop you from returning home and sleeping in your bed.”

“That won’t be necessary. You know me - I would never miss an opportunity to spend time with my bestie and sleepover is such a pleasant activity ” I shrugged. He turned around and went to the table. I watched him carefully picking the bowls and putting them into the sink.

“You should finish your meal” he stated when he looked at the one I was eating from.

“But I am full!” I protested.

“Stop whining, there is not much left and you know you shouldn’t leave food go to waist.” He gave me encouraging smile “I will keep you company.”

“Okay” I sighed and sat back on the table.

Zuko did the same and started playing with one of the napkins. “It seems Sokka got to your place pretty quickly” he noted.

“Man has his motivations” was my only answer.

He sighed and leaned back on the chair’s backrest. His arms moved in the air and found themselves on his neck as his eyes lingered on the ceiling. “I wish he had that much motivation whenever I asked him to help me clean the apartment” he shrugged.”He’s always complaining and whining and I end up kicking him out of the room, because I can’t stand his annoying behaviour.” His eyes closed and he exhaledsoftly.

I finished chewing my bite and I swallowed it. “You know, I am sure you don’t want him to have the same motivation towards daily tasks.” Zuko clicked his tongue in response and put his elbows back on the table.

“You’re right” the man intertwined his fingers in front his mouth and smiled, keeping his eyes still shut. “As always.” I looked down at the remaining of my soup. I didn’t how to respond to his praise, so I just kept quiet and finished my bowl.

“Are you okay with sleeping in my room? Sokka doesn’t want you to sleep in his bed, but if you insist on sleeping there I won’t tell him, I promise” he picked the empty bowl and placed it in the sink with the other ones.

“I don’t have any preferences. I will seep wherever you say - I don’t want to intrude.”

“My room it is then. I will go change the sheets in a bit-“ Zuko rolled up his sleeves “-after I wash these babies.” He started soaping the dishes. “You can go sit on the couch and decide which movie we are going to watch afterwards.”

“No, let me help you! I will wash them and you can go and make my bed.” I lightly clapped my hands and tipped my head.

“Hmmm, let me think about it” he stopped the circular movements he was doing with the sponge and putted his index finger on his cheek. “I decline your offer.”

“But-“

“You are my guest! I didn’t invite you to a diner only to clean after we finished just because your brother can’t keep it in his pants.” Zuko started washing again and I sighed, waving my arms in the air until they fell crossed in front of my chest. So stubborn! I just wanted to help him finish faster so we can enjoy ourselves for a longer time.

“I gave you a task, you know. Stop standing there doing nothing and choose the movie!”

I went and sat down on the couch, crossing my legs. The remote was laying on small glass table positioned in the space between the sofa and the TV. I grabbed it and turned the device on. After I searched through that night’s television programme and decided to finally give up, because I wasn’t in the mood for a reality show, I tapped the “smart” button and found the Netflix icon in no time. I opened the search tab, but then I remembered I haven’t decided on what we were going to watch. So I took my phone and opened my account. I looked through my list. I was in the mood for a comedy or romance. _Hmmm... Even though I have watched Friends a billion times I wouldn’t mind watching an episode again. But he said he wanted a movie. Ooh... I have put off watching Big Mouth for so long, maybe now is the time to finally check it out... it’s a series though. We can watch Mean girls or even Mama mia. I bet he hasn’t seen them and this is a perfect opportunity to bully him into doing it._ I mentally chuckled and squeezed my eyes. _Of course if he doesn’t like my choice we would change the movie, but it will be so fun watching him trying not to blush to some cheesy rom-com scene. I scrolled down to the end of my list and noticed a red circle next to the “coming soon” icon. Let’s see... oh well. The new SpongeBob movie is finally available - how convenient!_

“Any preferences for the genre?”

“Whatever you want-“ He had just finished with the dishes and now was wiping his hands in a white towel. “I trust your choices.”

“Oh even if it’s a yaoi anime?” I teased. He looked up at me and a sly smile find its way on his face.

“You wicked little fox! You want to suffocate me, don’t you?”

“So you have something against this genre?” I putted on a innocent expression. “How homophobic of you!”

“Oh, darling, don’t get me wrong! You know i live for that kiss between Yuri and Victor, I just don’t want to be near you when you watch those kind of things-“ he licked his teeth and clicked his tongue. “You know sexualising men is as bad as sexualising women” he added in a low raspy voice.

“What? That’s not why I watch them!” I heard how my voice uncontrollably became higher. He knew he pressed a sweet spot with these words.

“Whatever you say, perv!” he started laughing and he walked to the door frame connecting the living room with the hallway of his and Sokka’s bedrooms.

“Wait! You didn’t help me at all!” I shouted “I can’t decide the genre, let alone the movie itself!”

He didn’t stop nor he turned his head towards me when he said simply “Anime is good.”

_Okay, that’s a start. Now I have to decide the genre of the anime itself and whether or not we should watch a movie or a series. The same dilemma allover again. It seems like I am taking things a bit far, but that’s who I am. Even when I want to chill and watch something alone at home it takes me ages to choose. And now is nodifferent_.

I looked through the ones available on Netflix and quickly scratched off the series - most of them I have seen already and the others didn’t sparkle my attention. I putted the search filter on the section movies to be anime and dived into the titles.

My nose was practically touching the screen when Zuko’s steps approached the sofa. He rested his feet on the glass table and stretched his arms on the couch’s back. “What are we watching, shortie?”

“Haven’t decided yet.” I moved so he can see my screen from his place. “In the begging the wild range of studio Ghibli’s movies caught my eyes, especially Howl’s moving castle - on of my personal favourites, but-“ I threw my upper body on the sofa’s arm and putted one of its cushions on my head“all of them are classics and I am sure we’ve both watched them numerous times. So I-“

“I haven’t...” he cut me off.

“Haven’t what?” I sat up and covered my mouth with my hand. “You haven’t watched any of Studio Ghibli’s movies?!” my eyes widened and the voice I let sounded hysterical.

“Of course I have watched most of their animes!” he defended himself. “But-and please don’t look at me that way ever again- Howl’s moving castle isn’t one of them.”

“Well... For once your cluelessness is in favour of me, because I have finally settled on what we are going to watch!”

“Shut up and play it already!”He said as he tried to hit me with a pillow, but I caught it midair, winning a grumpy expression from him.

Few minutes into the movie and I had already started feeling so familiar and at home, but at the same time it brought anew feeling - one of a fear. _What if Zuko ends up don’t liking it or even worse - hating it. Would he perceive me more childish?_ “As I said it is one of my all time favourites, so if you don’t like it please don’t criticise it.”

He didn’t looked at me, his gaze was focused on the screen in font of him and on the colourful scene painted on it. “Stop talking and let me decide for myself, will you?” I swallowed hard and turned my sight back on the movie. And for a while everything seemed fine - I was enjoying the movie and Zuko looked like he did too, so that decreased my anxiety. But by the time the egg scene came around my stomach started rumbling. I tried to ignore it, but apparently my discomfort caught the attention of Zuko and he pressed the pause button.

“What?” he rose his eyebrow and crossed his hands.

“Nothing!” I exclaimed and avoided his stare.

“Tell me!” he demanded. I turned my head in the opposite direction from his figure, but my stomach betrayed me making the same roaring sounds. “Oh I see-“ he chuckled and stood up. “Want some popcorn?”

“Sure.”

He went to the kitchen part of his giant living room and reached for the shelf above the sink. He pulled an un-popped popcorn pack and putted it in the microwave. “If I remember correctly I forced you to finish you meal.” He was leaning on the kitchen counter with his right hand and his legs were crossed in a lazy-looking position. “You said and I quote “But I’m full”” he tried to imitate my voice.

“That was before...” I murmured.

“Before what? Like 5 minutes.” Zuko teased. “You honestly haven’t changed!”

“We girls are like this, but you wouldn’t know, would you?” I stated. I caught him off guard and for a moment he didn’t say anything.

“That’s a very brave assumption!”

“I meant, because you are a guy and guys don’t get us women.” I really wasn’t trying to imply anything other than that. It seemed like he had interpreted my words differently. “But not like every guy, you know! Look at Howl, he is sooo fine!” I broke the awkward silence.

“He’s a 2D character written with the purpose to attract women” he pouted and once again crossed his arms. “And I don’t like his hair either - blonde is not his colour.” I started chuckling and covered my mouth when he pierced me with a deadly glare.

“I must agree with the last statement, but wait until he changes it back to black - gorgeous!”

“Oh so you’re into dark hair boys-“ he said slyly and touched a lock of his raven hair. “I see!”

I blushed in embarrassment and started to stammer. I wanted to tell him that it had nothing to do with him, but luckily the microwave timer saved me from the conversation. Zuko clearly wasn’t planning on continuing the teasing, because when he heard the bell sound he quickly opened the appliance and pulled out the steaming packet. Holding it with his left hand, he reached the other one to grab a big bowl from the highest wall cabinet. In no time he opened the packed and before I realized it the popcorn was placed on the tiny table in front of me.

“Thank you” I said to the man sitting beside me, now stretching his long legs on the clear table corner and crossing his forearms behind his neck. He just nodded in the direction of the TV. I grabbed the remote and pressed the play button once again - Sophie on the screen was now cleaning the messy castle. I took the large bowl in my lap and started eating. I offered it to Zuko too, but he just shook his head, not even looking in my direction. _He really is focused on the movie. Maybe I shouldn’t disturb him anymore._

After a few more seconds of just observing him I too focused my attention on the television’s screen and just like that the time passed imperceptibly – I didn’t even notice when my eyes started closing. One moment I was watching Howl showing his beautiful garden, the other I had already drifted away.

“Katara” I heard Zuko sweetly whisper in my ear. “I don’t have problem if you want to sleep on the couch, but you are drooling all over me.”

Although his voice didn’t sound disgusted at all, I snapped my back straight and opened my eyes immediately. With the back of my right hand I wiped my lips and with the left one I rubbed my eyes. “Sorry!” I apologized 

with a yawn. Zuko looked at me and it was almost like his eyes were smiling at me – he radiated sunshine energy with his soft expression.

“Don’t worry about it, kiddo” he put his hand on the top of my head and started messing my hair. My whole being was still sleepy so I didn’t react at all and just tried to open my eyes a bit more – I felt like they were closing again. Zuko stood up and took the bowl once full of popcorn now empty. “Just go to sleep in the bed” he went to the sink “The door on the right” he pointed his finger in the direction of the door connecting the living room with the bedroom’s hallway. “I found you some old T-shirt of mine to sleep in. It is oversized, so it would fit you like a dress. If you need me for anything I will be here.”

“Mkay” I said and I followed his directions. Even though I was really tired my need of sleep disappeared the moment I entered the bedroom and turned the light on. On the one side of the room was his bed – it was neither small nor king-sized and its royal red sheets was the one of the few things that highlighted his grayscale decoration. The other one was his scarlet electrical guitar put on a stand in one of the corners. On the wall near the bed were put numerous posters of his favourite movies and bands – the Nirvana one being the largest and next to it was hanged their “In utero” record. Something that made me smile was the corner opposite to the bed – there was his desk. Art supplies were stack on top of each other and the wall in front of it was strewn with his paintings and sketches. All in all there was no wall without something on it – whether it would be a picture or a street art-like inscription - in all this messiness there was a divine order.

I sat on the bed and started undressing. After a silent debate with myself I decided against sleeping with my bra – my boobs wasn’t small at all, but they weren’t the biggest either and the T shirt material was stiff, so it should be good. I putted it on and immediately sensed his distinctive scent on it – he said it was old, so that ment he hadn’t worn it that much recently, but still the sharp notes of wood and leather, lightened by some floral undertones made me feel like he just took it off his back. I folded my clothes and left them on the bedside table, but with the movement I did to put them there I knocked off something. When I picked it up it ended up being a picture frame of me, Sokka and Zuko hugging uncle Iroh. It was such a sweet memory and the thought of Zuko looking at this picture every night he turns off his night light made my eyes tear up. I finally let my emotions take over and stayed like that – arms around my legs, head rested on my knees – sobbing for a while until I decided that I am thirsty from crying that much. Unlike in my new apartment where everyone has their own bathroom, here it was just one and was positioned in the corner right of the front door, so pretty much going to the kitchen was the wiser decision.

I opened the door of the bedroom very carefully and walked on my toes through the corridor. I entered the living room and because I wasn’t familiar enough with the positions of the light switches here, I conjured the room’s picture in my mind to help me find my way to the sink. While I was making my way through the room I stabbed my toe on something and cursed “Shit!”. Then I heard a noise from the other part of the room as if someone was here. Fear overtook my otherwise rational thinking and I started screaming. In not time the light was turn on and Zuko’s sleepy face popped up from the couch.

“What is that fuss all about?” At first he looked irritated, but then he examined my face and the angry expression turned into a concerned one. “Is everything okay? Why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying!” Not in the moment I added mentally.

“What?” disbelief was written on his face. “Don’t lie to me! Your cheeks are all puffy and red!”

“I stabbed my toe, okay?” Zuko looked at me like I was the worst liar in the world which was true, but still what can I tell him without sounding pathetic. However, he dropped the subject and asked instead:

“What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were asleep!”

“I was thirsty and I-“ _wait a second! I didn’t think I would meet him here either. Now that I think about it where else was he going to sleep if not on the couch. Even though it was Sokka’s idea for meto spent the night here, he made it clear that his room was off limits. How can I be so clueless! While I was enjoying the comfort of his mattress Zuko was withering on the short sofa, that didn’t even fit his whole body. There needs to be done something!_ “I must ask you the same question!”

“Sleeping, well- thanks to someone not anymore!” he laid back on the couch and covered his head with his blanket. Forgetting my desperate need of water I walked up to him pulled the coverlet. In a fraction of a second he turned around and gave me the deadliest glare possible. “What!”

“Get up!” I demanded and glared at him in response.

“No!” he tried to pull the warm blanket out of my hands.

“I am not having it!” I was already shouting. “You barely fit the fucking couch! Get up and go sleep in your bed!” Before his raspy voice started talking, I saw in his eyes the will to object.

“You crazy woman! I am perfectly fine here and even if I wasn’t you are my guest!”

“But-“ I started pulling the coverlet harder. How did my simple need of water turned into this pointless argument? _The question is not how but who and the answer is you, Katara a small voice said in my head. Shut up! I am not letting him sleep like this! Look at him! He is miserable!_

It was true. Even though he tried to hide on his face was clearly visible the discomfort he was experiencing. And then, out of nowhere the idea hit me. “What do yousay, you want to make a compromise?” That question apparently came as a surprise to him, because his eyes were now full of confusion. He was trying to ask something but before he had the chance, I cut him off with “How about we both sleep on the floor as in the good old days, huh?’

“But the floor is too cold this time of the year…”

“We get more blankets!”

He looked away and started rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know…”

“Hey!” I snapped. “Look at me!” He met my sight. “If it is going to be uncomfortable, it is going to be uncomfortable for both of us.”

He continued looking at my eyes, but his mind was travelling elsewhere as if considering something.

“Okay” he sighted. I clapped my hands energetically, but he put his big palm in front of me in a sign to wait. “We would sleep in my room, because there the carpet is the thickest” he simply stated.

“Works for me” I said and at last dropped his blanked. “You go ahead, I am going to pour myself some water.” At the middle of my walk towards the sink I turned to look at him “You want any?” Zuko was now holding his coverlet under one arm and the pillow under the other.

“No, thank you.”

I shrugged and turned the tap. I ended up drinking three glasses and poured an extra one that I later putted on the bedside table in Zuko’s room.

As I walked through the door frame I noticed he had already arranged my pillow and blanket on the floor. “You shouldn’t have!” He parted his lips and I already knew his answer. “I know, I know! I am your GUEST” I tried to emphasise the word as much as possible and rolled my eyes. He chuckled. I putted down the glass and laid on my place on the carpet. I turned around so that we were face to face.

“I missed this” I whispered.

“What?” his voice was so low that it sounded like a roar.

“Us. Hanging out - just being together.” I started playing with a lock of my hair and avoided his gaze. I know this isn’t something to be embarrassed about, but still I couldn’t stop the constant swallowing my mouth needed to keep talking and the colour of my flushed cheeks. “Teasing each other and laughing so hard. I missed the nothingness of our conversations and the comfort of the thought that you’d be here to listen to my rambling about how life is unfair. I missed how if I don’t know the answer to something I will just ask you, because you somehow know everything.” It seemed like the whole time I was talking was holding my breath, so I exhaled softly and finally looked at his golden eyes. “I missed my best friend, isn’t it obvious?”

He sighted quietly and put his hand on mine. Then he took away the lock I was tossing around with my fingers and putted it behind my ear. “I missed you too, little duckling. Without your annoying ass following me everywhere I had to experience what being alone means, and to be honest I don’t quite like it.” Zuko pulled his hand back from my head and tucked underneath his. “Yes, it’s true that without the obligation of fixing your messes and taking care of you whenever your brother decided to stop thinking with the head on his shoulders, but with the one in his pants, I managed to find time for the ladies-“ His lips firmed into a smirk “ -and yet I still missed you.”

“Ooh, so quiet Zuko finally decided to spare time for the ladies, how generous of you!” I mocked.

“You brat!” He bumped his fist in my shoulder lightly. “I shouldn’t have said that – now I wouldn’t hear the end of it!” Zuko sighted and rolled his eyes.

“No, I promise I wouldn’t poke you about it!” I plead. He didn’t seem to believe me and to be honest he had fair reasons. I usually wouldn’t miss an opportunity to mess with him, but if that topic is as sensitive to him as it seems to be and he is not comfortable talking about it with me, I will drop it and never ask again. Still I wanted him to be – I wanted him to be able to share with me as I am able to share with him. And maybe I was a bit selfish when I asked “Tell me about it, is there some girl I am going to meet soon?” I offered him an encouraging smile.

“Sadly, no.” he said not meeting my gaze.

“Oh so you’re more of the player type” I tried again. “I get it.

“What?” his eyes widened and his face flushed. I saw the anxiety in his eyes – he was basically fidgeting without actually moving. “No. I just-“ Did he think I was going to judge him? ”I haven’t found one that I like enough to stick around her. For now-“ he swallowed hard enough for me to notice it. “I keep it casual - I don’t complain.”

“I am sure they don’t complain either.” I smirked slyly. He noticed that and I saw it, I saw it in his eyes, in his new posture.

Zuko face wasn’t showing neither anxiety nor embarrassment now and his voice was steady and demanding, implying that his mood was now shifted to a cocky and confident one. He was just like one of those peacocks showing their colourful fethers. _How arrogant!_ “What did you said that for?”

“Oh, no reason!” _Two can play this game, Zuko!_

“Tell me!”

I bitted my lip and inhaled dramatically. “Well you know what they say, right? “It is the calm and silent water that drowns a man” and to be fair you’ve kept quiet basically your entire life.

He continued looking at me with the cocky expression and whispered quietly: “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Sure you do” I rolled my eyes.

Zuko shifted slightly and his face turned back to his normal soft one. “What about you?”

“What about me?” I played dumb.

“Is there someone back home that you’ve kept secret from us?”

“You think if it was a secret I would tell you just like that?” I asked boldly. Now I was the cocky one.

“Come on!” he plead.

“Well for your information my answer is the same as yours.”

“Wow I didn’t think you were the casual type.” He chuckled and tapped my nose with his index finger. “You come to surprise me every time.”

“Don’t be so surprised!” my voice sounded offended. “Without you and Sokka hovering around me like some mothers I became very popular among the boys.” I stated and looked directly in his eyes.

“Don’t be silly!” he exclaimed and answered my gaze. “You have always been, it was just me and Sokka’s threats that scared them away.”

“You-“ I didn’t seem to find the right word. “You- you-“ he started laughing and didn’t even bother to hide his amusement. “Ugh! Asshole!”

Zuko continued chuckling and in the corner of his eyes was starting to form tears from laughing too hard. “We were just trying to protect you, you know. As we should!”

“Not that is any of your business or anything.” I theatrically pouted.

“Yes, but” he took a long pause to emphasize on the last word. “Sokka is like my brother and you are his baby sister, not to mention my best friend, of course I would worry about you!”

I finally gave up and cracked with laughter too. “Whatever mom!”

We stayed like that talking for a long time and without even noticing it I had fallen asleep again.

********

The sun rays danced on my face and woke me up. I stretched my arms and opened my eyes. To my surprise I wasn’t on the floor. I somehow had ended up sleeping in Zuko’s bed.


End file.
